The Rose
by StoneDuhhhhh
Summary: A young Princess next inline for the thrown has to overcome some obstacles to become queen and might be beat by a very unsuspecting person.
1. Chapter 1

The Rose

It was a gloomy day and the date was July 27th 1650. There was a young girl who lived in the castle of Anthurburg. This young girl went by the name of Alexis, her father was King Jerald. Her mother deceased but went by the name of Queen Annabelle. Alexis was only at the age of 17 years, and was expected to be queen by her 20th year of life.

Alexis was just like her mother in many ways, she had the thick brown hair that was tied into a strong thick bun on the top of her head so that her veil could hang low to the ground behind her. She had blue eyes, blue as the sky in the small kingdom of Anthurburg. Anthurburg was the old medieval town that everyone imagines, there was a huge castle upon a hill and it had a spiral road leading down to where the market was and then there was a square where the king's law reader would well read the laws. Alexis hardly left the castle unless she had to go to a state dinner or to go prancing around to talk to the regulars.

King Jerald was a very strict father towards Alexis, he didn't want anything to happen to her, but as a king he was cruel. So of course he had a huge army he was planning something big for his last several years as king but no one knew what, not even his brother who was still a prince, but not the prince of his brothers empire. That was Alexis's job. Any way, it was Wednesday and Alexis had permission from her father to go to the market as long as she had her two imperil guards protecting her. Alexis hated having guards but the two guards have known her since birth so of course they were her friends, so they sometimes let her "bend" the rules like talk to a boy or leave their sight for a small amount of time with a young fellow to talk for a while.

Alexis loved being a princess but hated having to spend time with the princes because she thought they were all so self absorbed except for one whose name was prince Elksir, he was a very nice man but way to old for Alexis. Alexis was down at the market and was looking through the breads. Alexis loved bread; she loved the color, the scent, and the flavor. Sometimes the bread maker's wife let her take a loaf home to the king, but Anna always ate the whole loaf on her way back to the castle, but with the guards help of course.

Right before Alexis entered the gate of the castles spiraling road up the hill she would make the coach driver stop and let her buy a rose from the young rose maiden. They were one copper coin, but Alexis always gave her two silver pieces. This would be enough for a nice meal for a family of three if you just used bread meat and wine. Alexis hated going up the spiral road because it was so bumpy and narrow she especially hated going up it at night when the torches where lit and the archers were on their little elevated stages made of wood on the wall of the hill. The fire and arrows made her nervous. Of course during the day it was very narrow because the guards on horses rode up and down and would bow when Alexis passed and the coach would go over very far to the edge to avoid hitting them. Once they would reach the top Alexis's maids were waiting for her and they took her into her changing room to get her into her ball gown, tonight was the Kings prince and knights ball, the kings brought their queens, the princes their future brides and the knights well they didn't even stay in the same room, they were in another room with well what ever girl they picked up on the street. Alexis hated this because what ever prince didn't have a date was well hers.

The ball always started at dusk and Alexis never entered until 2 hours after it started Alexis liked a grand entrance. Alexis walked to the big doors and her name was called by the announcer. The doors opened and the sound of music filled the air and the smell of chicken and wine tingled her taste buds. Alexis looked down the stairs to see who was her date, when she looked down the stairs she was very surprised as to who she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose

Part two

Alexis walked down the stairs and her heals clicked against the stone stairs, she walked down the stairs and her uncle took her hand, she was so happy her uncle was her date, she was worried she would have some retched fool that only looks down her dress all evening. Her uncle said," glad to see me?" Alexis replied," Yes." Her uncle laughed and they danced for a little and then sat down next to her father and ate some dinner on a long table shaped in an awkward T shape. She never understood why it was that shape.

Alexis couldn't help but notice how many people there were, there had to be at least two-hundred people in their ballroom how did that many coaches fit in their court yard? There was a loud bang from the announcer's cane," Announcing Sir Christopher Macomb." "I wonder who that is" said Alexis's uncle. Her father smiled and stood up it's my son!" Alexis stood up and said," SON!", her uncle turned and looked at Alexis and said," five years before you were born your mother gave birth to your brother and we all thought he died." Alexis was so very confused, her uncle kept on explaining how he was taken from her mother and that they all thought he was dead but now he obviously wasn't.

Alexis didn't know weather she should be shocked, happy, mad, or sad. So she ran up to him and said," hello I believe you're my brother." Christopher nodded they hugged and her father grabbed his son and sat him down in Alexis's seat. Her uncle got up and said," Come with me."

They walked out into the back garden. Her uncle started saying that Alexis shouldn't expect to be queen. Now that her brother had returned her father would probably choose him. Alexi's heart started to beat very hardly and her breath became faint. She said," This can't be so." Her uncle replied," I'm afraid it can my dear." Alexis ran through the big ball room doors, and past the announcer, before he could even exeunt her, she was gone. Her father didn't even notice her. But her brother did he excused himself and went to Alexis's room. He knocked on the wooden door.

"Go away!" demanded Alexis

"I don't understand what's wrong" replied Christopher

"You're taking my crown!' she yelled

Alexis herd his footsteps walk down the hallway, she knew she had finally made him understand. She couldn't believe that her father would do this to her. Alexis fell asleep while lying in bed in her ballroom gown. She awoke to one of the maids coming in and opening her iron shutters, the maid had opened the curtains and all the sun came into the room! Alexis moaned. The maid said," Come on now miss there is a morning jousting in your brothers honor." Alexis made a sigh and got up." She told herself she was going to go for her people.

It was a few hours later Alexis was sitting in the royal booth right above the ring against a wall the commoners sat below them. Alexis heard all of her "people" screaming her brothers name and she said under her breath," screw the people." Alexis wanted to make sure her father didn't hear so she looked up and saw her father talking to Christopher. "Go figure". Thought Alexis. The jousting games seemed to last forever and Alexis was in a very large and puffy dress, it was fairly warm. The games finally ended and Alexis decided to go get some bread she told her father and said," of course my angle." Alexis liked hearing him say that so she got her guards and went to the bread mart. They got a large French loaf and headed home. Alexis bought a bouquet of red and yellow roses and gave the rose maiden two gold pieces. Now in this town two gold pieces can get you four loafs of bread and two bottles of wine four pounds of meat and maybe some cheese, depends on the wine. They headed up the hill and Alexis noticed there were archers on the hill during the day. Alexis thought they only came out during the day. But she just thought maybe her father wanted them out there just to be weird. Alexis looked up at the war bell and thought how old that thing was and if it even worked, it was a huge old bell and a waste of got into her evening gown and headed for the coach to go to her brother's welcome home banquet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rose

Part three

Alexis walked inside the castle and stomped up the stairs. She realized as she was tripping over her dress on the stone spiral stairs that her day of birth was tomorrow. She wondered if her father had forgotten. She was going to test him. She walked into her room and her maids had her bath ready. After Alexis bathed she got into an extremely large and puffy dress. She could hardly move. But her mother's old maid was now one of her favorite maids and she always seemed to make the bestiary not to tight. Alexis liked her mother's maid. She was an older lady but only a few gray hairs she was a very plump lady but Alexis liked her. And she seemed to be well liked by everyone else.

Alexis walked down the stairs and got into her coach. She went down the hill she noticed the sun setting in the distance. It was beautiful and orange. Alexis's maid was putting in some diamond hair pins in her hair when the coach came to a complete and utterly violent stop. Alexis screamed," are you trying to kill us." The coach driver quickly ran away. Alexis and her maid got out of the coach; they noticed that they were on a slightly high hill. Alexis was looking at the sun, her maid screamed, Alexis turned around and saw all black over a mountain side. She didn't know what it was but she noticed all the flags coming out of the blackness she herd screams and chanting. Alexis heard a dinning and looked at the top of the castle. The war bell was being rung.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rose

Part four

Alexis's maid screamed and Alexis yelled for her to get into the back of the coach. The maid did as she was told and Alexis jumped onto the driver's platform. She screamed," move you damned horses!", the horses moved she steered them all the way to the castle gates, the big iron doors closed behind them as they raced up the castle slope they finally made it. Alexis and her maid ran inside. Maids were running everywhere; the chefs were leaving the castle with bags Alexis screamed for them to halt. No one was listening. Alexis ordered the guard to not to let anyone out. He obeyed.

Alexis stood up on a beer keg. "Alright you damned fools listen to me, we are escaping now! My father had a secrete tunnel that leads out the back now go get all your families and friends and neighbors and meet me back here in one hour." Alexis screamed this with vigorous detail. Everyone came back with their family, neighbors, and friends. Alexis led all of them down a secrete stairway under her fathers thrown. Alexis grabbed a torch and led everyone out of the kingdom. It took a total of 3 hours for everyone to get out of the tunnel. The tunnel ended up in a cave behind a mountain that faced away from the kingdom. Alexis looked back at her kingdom and saw fire and smoke. Alexis told all her followers that she knew of a place they could go. Some of the guards fallowed them and brought horses Alexis told them to lend their horses to the elderly and sick. They listened. They headed for Geranderault, her uncles kingdom. Not her father's brother but her mothers.

Alexis hoped that her uncle that she had just spoken with had gotten out okay but she wouldn't know until she could return to her home. This could be never. Alexis knew this but didn't want to mention it to the staff and their families. They headed for Geranderault, luckily the chefs brought enough food for 3 days but the journey was a five day walk. Alexis knew that the road ahead would be very long and rough.


End file.
